


Let's give 'em something to talk about

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: The Unfortunate Tales of The Succubus Boi [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Geralt is not drunk but also horny, Implied Sexual Content, Jaskier is very drunk and very horny, Kisses, M/M, Sort Of, out of order with the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Out of order with the others, but I mean. I had to.Jaskier definitely meant for this to happen.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Unfortunate Tales of The Succubus Boi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684639
Comments: 21
Kudos: 189





	Let's give 'em something to talk about

**Author's Note:**

> This SHOULD be the fourth in the Succubus Jaskier series but idc I'm itching to post.

“Heyyy, Geralt!”

Geralt frowned as Jaskier collided with him. “You’re drunk,” he stated, sounding miffed, as if he couldn’t believe Jaskier would do that.

“Wasn’t my fault,” Jaskier slurred, rooting under Geralt’s chin to press his lips to Geralt’s skin. “Mmm, gods, you smell so good. They brought out the… the… potato stuff.”

“Ah. That explains it.” Geralt shut the door to their room before pulling Jaskier further in. They were at a governor’s party, celebrating her birthing of twins, and the governor, being a romantic woman, had given Geralt and Jaskier a _very_ private chamber indeed. It was absolutely lovely, in Jaskier’s opinion.

Geralt seemed uncertain what to do with Jaskier. So the bard slid his hands up and around Geralt’s neck, pressed as close as he could when his legs were so weak from dancing that he was practically hanging in Geralt’s arms, and said casually (well, _he_ thought he sounded casual), “They think we’re lovers.”

“Everyone thinks that,” Geralt grunted.

“Yes, but they don’t _say_ it. But tonight I think about three lovely ladies said they were jealous that I got to ride you, and one offered a hundred marks to share a bed with us.” Jaskier pressed a kiss to the hollow of Geralt’s throat and watched him swallow hard. For some reason, Jaskier was feeling distinctly horny, and there was only one person he wanted to ease that feeling with. Geralt’s hands were very warm on his hips.

“What… does ‘ride’ mean?” Geralt asked, genuinely mystified.

“Means I get to sit on your cock an’ let you fuck me until I can’t talk.” Jaskier inched his knee in between Geralt’s legs and pressed his thigh very gently against Geralt’s crotch. Geralt took a sharp step back, and Jaskier lurched after him, laughing. Mmmm, Geralt smelled like haven and lavender. “Which we haven’t done yet, by-thee-way, and I am getting a little im… im… impashhunt.”

“Maybe you should go to bed,” Geralt said, sounding flustered. Jaskier raised his head to smile at him, and was rewarded with the palest pink blush on Geralt’s cheeks.

“Will you put me there?” Jaskier asked innocently, running his fingers through Geralt’s hair. He knew Geralt liked when he pulled because if he did that by accident when kissing Geralt would do a whole-body shudder and give a hoarse, barely-audible moan. Jaskier really wanted to hear that moan again, but louder. Gods, it should be _illegal_ for men to look so good when torn between being honorable and being feisty.

“No,” Geralt muttered, the pink deepening to red. He wouldn’t meet Jaskier’s eyes. “No, put yourself to bed.”

“Mmph, don’t wanna.” Jaskier pressed another kiss to Geralt’s throat, then gave in to temptation and licked all the way up Geralt’s neck to his jaw, ending with a somewhat-sloppy kiss to his cheek. Geralt did that whole-body shudder again and Jaskier nearly fell. But instead he somehow straightened his legs and gave Geralt a big ol’ smack-on-the-mouth kiss. It was _glorious_. “If I ask real nice will you fuck me?” he asked, smiling again as Geralt stared at him with very wide eyes and a very red face.

“No,” Geralt replied.

“What if I promise to be the best fuck you’ve ever had?”

“No.”

Jaskier sighed heavily and let his head drop to Geralt’s shoulder. “Fine,” he muttered, giving in with ill grace. “But ‘m serious, I dunno if I can get these trousers off without falling over.”

“So sit on the floor.”

“Cold.”

Geralt sighed heavily. “Then I’ll hold you up.”

“Okay.”

Geralt was very brisk and impersonal, helping Jaskier undress and put on a nightshirt, and then get into bed. Then Geralt had the gall to blow out the candles and bank the fire before undressing also. Jaskier sighed and snuggled down under the blankets, waiting a little impatiently.

But finally, Geralt slid into bed with him, and they settled in their traditional nestled shape, Jaskier tucked in the curve of Geralt’s body—or maybe Geralt wrapping around Jaskier’s curve. Either way, it calmed the horniness. Maybe he’d just wanted to be held.

Jaskier fell asleep with Geralt’s calm breath on the back of his neck.

~

He woke near dawn from dreams full of sweat and heat and Geralt saying filthy, _filthy_ things in his ear, with a raging hard-on and extreme frustration.

He then realized that Geralt was making little rumbly noises, and moving restlessly, and his cock was hard and hot against Jaskier’s bottom. He was dreaming.

Jaskier had never been more grateful for Yennefer. He closed his eyes and concentrated, slipping gently into Geralt’s dream as an invisible observer…

Geralt’s dream was amazingly clear, and it was currently at the part where Geralt’s wrists were tied to the headboard and Jaskier was fucking him heartily. The clarity, the raw emotion, and the utter reversal of what Jaskier had expected, threw him right out of Geralt’s dreams and back into his own urgent body. So he did what any incredibly aroused man would do when his best friend that he was desperately in love with had dreams about sex with him.

He sat up, and moved away, and waited for Geralt to wake up.

It didn’t take long. Geralt frowned in his sleep almost as soon as Jaskier pulled away, and then his eyes snapped open and he threw himself upright.

“Bad dream?” Jaskier asked nonchalantly, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, to hide his erection.

Geralt stared at him. There was a very new look on his face; some kind of hunger. “Do you still want to have sex?” he asked hoarsely.

“Darling, I thought you’d _never_ ask.”

~

They were both thoroughly exhausted by the time the maid knocked to wake them up. Jaskier quickly slid out of bed, rescued his crumpled night shirt, and got it on just before she opened the door.

“Will you sirs be having breakfast with the other guests?” she asked politely, utterly unfazed at how the bell-ropes had been carefully undone to provide some silk cord, and how Geralt was still dead-asleep in crumpled, twisted blankets. Jaskier smiled brightly at her, ignoring the way her eyes caught on the various hickeys on his neck and her eyebrow rose in disapproval.

“Oh, I expect so. Lazy bones just needs to be rolled out of bed onto the floor,” Jaskier told her cheerfully.

“I heard that,” Geralt grumbled from the bed.

“You were meant to,” Jaskier tossed over his shoulder.

The maid’s eyebrow rose higher. “In that case, breakfast is in half an hour,” she said primly, curtsied, and moved on. Jaskier closed the door and turned back to Geralt, who had rolled up on one elbow and was looking grumpy.

“So!” Jaskier said, grinning impishly at Geralt’s glare, “Do you want first bath?”

**Author's Note:**

> *kneels and bows* Please comment


End file.
